


Welcome Back

by heatherchandlersimp



Series: my dsmp stories [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Fusions, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Sorry abt that ig, The Mar 4th stream does NOT apply here, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, this definitely aged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherchandlersimp/pseuds/heatherchandlersimp
Summary: He Awoke.Two Figures.Recognizable Ones.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: my dsmp stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092218
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> im back baby!!!! been a while   
> anyway major character death has happened already but it feels like it should be tagged  
> none of this is canon besides the deaths  
> if you missed lore today you got a big storm coming  
> speedran this first chapter after todays stream i am an inniter

Tommy awoke somewhere white and entirely bright. It was blinding, but once his eyes had adjusted he could make out two other figures in the distance.

He ended up staring at them for a while, contemplating his decisions when it comes to what to do about these two figures. They could easily want to harm him, and he had no idea where he was to begin with. The last thing he remembered was Dream. When he thought of that stupid green man, what came back to him was what had previously just happened. Dream had punched him to death inside of the prison.

So, where was he now? He'd never been here before, but he assumed it was where you went after death. It was different yet similar to the respawn screen in a sense that theres two buttons, but they're shattered and seemingly unable to be touched.

He glanced at the two figures in the distance again. They seemed to be arguing. He didn't like arguing. It reminded him of when he was in exile, or during doomsday, and even during when he was trapped at the prison. He wasn't sure if he would rather be there or here right now.

He took the best of his bets and walked over to the other figures, hoping that they would be recognizable to him and he wouldnt be alone here.

Honestly, he didn't know what he expected. Sure, he knew he was dead, and sure, he knew that both Wilbur and Jschlatt where too; But he didn't expect them to be here. When he saw them, genuinely them, and not there ghostly form that was a shell of themselves, he stumbled backwards.

However, that didn't go unnoticed by the two figures. Earning a "The fuck..?" from one of them, he was just preparing for what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> get cliffhanger-ed inniters.  
> i am so sorry 


End file.
